The Bliss of the Darkness
by Flamist.Rika
Summary: The village offered up the town klutz to a demon that was about to destroy them- and her friends want her back. Now they will go and try to win her back from the Demon whose already taken her as his own. OCXOC
1. Chapter 1

The Bliss of the Dark

"Hah, hah, hah, hah." They panted running up the stairs, two other people following them. They stopped on the spiral staircase, somewhere between fifteen and fourth-five stories above the ground. A single door in front of them- only a few meters away, and they all rested to catch their breath. "I'll go first-" The leader offered, and reached for the rotted wood of the tower room. They had fought their way through monsters, and demons of all sorts to get to this door- the tower room where the real challenge, kept to itself. The castle was old, the stones worn on the outside from all sorts of weathering- both chemical and mechanical. The floors were collapsing in some places and rotted in others. It was amazing the creature was able to carry another through the dark labyrinth of traps, pit falls, monsters, and the torment of the elements.

He reached for the medieval door mechanism- a simple iron ring, which you would push up to open the door. Slowly and patiently, they opened the door, and slowly pushed it open, revealing an old room with terminate-eaten furniture and moth bitten-rugs. The only things not covered in dust and spider webs, was a large mattress, in the center of the room, where a girl lay, wrapped in a single, thin, moth-bitten sheet, shivering from the cold that the old style windows let in. That was what they were here for.

"Alza." They whispered softly to the girl, who shivered, and curled up even more. They glanced up at the ceiling of the room; all of them crouched down to hide themselves. The Demon was there, wrapped up like a sleeping bat. It unfurled its wings momentarily, stretching them in its sleep, before wrapping back up tightly to keep its self warm. Such a selfish and arrogant beast had no use in keeping Alza around. So why did it? Out of everyone it killed and slaughtered, why keep her around? "Alza." They called once more, and the girl blinked, and looked at the door sleepily, before stirring, holding herself up with her elbows, but not her full arms and her eyes widened. They gestured her over, mouthing, 'Come on!' and 'Hurry!' She looked up at the demon who slept above her, and then at them. Slowly, her moth-bitten blanket slid off, and she sat up.

She made a 'Get out of here!' Gesture, and mouthed 'GO!', before there was a horrid screech and the demon fell from the ceiling, crashing down into the floor, making a crater and shaking the entire tower. It put one of its grotesque claws on the mattress, next to Alza, and she whimpered softly, as it lowered its neck, its head past her shoulder, stared at them with its horrible glowing eyes. It hissed, its wings unfurled, warning them, daring them to make the first move. It's other hand on the edge of the mattress in front of her, and it hissed, pulling back cracked, ash black lips, revealing its long vampire-like fangs, the size of daggers, both of its lower and upper mandible held nothing but large rows of sharp, serrated teeth, curled inwards to keep its unfortunate prey in its mouth.

"_**Again, you come to steal from me?" **_It asked wrapping its long, bony fingers around the girl's waist, pulling her closer and she whimpered, tears forming in her eyes, _**"You're persistent."**_

"Leave Alza with us, you don't need her!" The Leader yelled, and he chuckled darkly, shaking his head from side to side as well as the long spikes on its head that lines its spine and went down to its tail, from which another clawed hand was, as the tail swished back and forth. The long white braid of its mane, that betrayed the creature's ash color, hung over its shoulder, the tip brushing against Alza's leg, making she shudder. "Just…pick someone else, Demon. Alza had done no ill-deed- her family is waiting for her to come home." It chuckled darkly, releasing her waist, standing up on its hind legs, which made one question how such skinny legs could support his frame of large wings, hair, and curled ram's horns.

"_**Oh, but she's mine now. Remember? You gave her to me." **_The Demon smirked, and looked at her, grinning, _**"Isn't that right, my darling? Oh, but such a selfless girl cares only about her village and her friends!" **_It said, dropping to all fours and walking around in front of her, its tail wrapping around her waist loosely, _**"Since you gave her to me, she's mine now. No take-backsies, little children." **_The Leader pointed a gun at it, and started shooting. It grabbed Alza who yelled, as it galloped and jumped out the window, the three running over to it and watching as the demon flew away, carrying their friend away. "Damn it!"

~O~O~O~

"_**Hmph. Another Castle location revealed. Time to relocate, my dear."**_ It said, looking at the castle it had just run from, so far behind it was just a small speck, and back at her, and she sat there on snowy path he had landed upon. She cried into her hands miserably, sobbing, and he fell back to all fours, _**"You shouldn't cry, your tears will freeze up and you'll go blind, my dear. Come along now." **_It said, wrapping a wing around her, and she winced, flinching away, and he pulled back slightly. _**"Don't be frightened of me, my darling. After all, we're going to be life-long partners, so you'd better get used to me, no?" **_He chuckled darkly, walking past her, stopping a few feet away, looking back at her. _**"Hm? Why aren't you coming?" **_He asked, and she glanced back, wiping her eyes,

"P…please…just a few more minutes, Sir." She begged, and he turned, walking back over to her, sitting next to her, snorting, "I…I'm just…trying to keep warm. It's so very cold…"

"_**I thought I told you to call me, 'husband'." **_He said in her ear, and she cringed, but he pulled back. _**"I will help warm you up when we get to our new home, but a blizzard is coming, so we must move rather quickly." **_She hugged her knees to her chest, and he changed form, standing next to her in a long black coat, his horns, ash grey skin, and white hair remaining, but he was now more humanoid than his real looks. He took off his coat and wrapped it around her, putting it on her, _**"Come, I will carry you."**_ He told her, crouching down, and she stood up turning to him, and getting on his back, and he held her legs under his arms, turning and walking away from the castle, piggy-backing her. _**"Don't worry, my dear, this next one is one of y favorites- you won't have to sleep on some mattress with a moth-bitten blanket again…Alza."**_ She shuddered against his back, and he smirked. _**"Hm…such a pretty name." **_"Ow…" He stopped and looked back, seeing he had forgotten to step aside, as a sharp rock that was jetting out from the mountainous path as ripped through his coat she wore, and cut into her skin. He side stepped away, and the rock withdrew from her pierced flesh, a drop of blood fell, and he caught it on his tongue. He turned her around to carry her in his arms, her legs around him, her back against a rock, as he feverishly licked her open wound, making her shiver. He blew on it, and the flesh closed, _**"Much better. Come; let's try to get there as quickly as possible. You've made me very hungry, little girl." **_She whimpered, and he carried her bridal-style, the rip in the coat vanished, and he made himself a new cloak.

~O~O~O~

They returned to the village they were staying at, discouraged and dishearten. He wasn't going to give her up. It was part of his sick, sick plan! "Hey, Jack, don't worry about it. We'll go to where he lives next…" Derek said, and Jack shook his head, Austin frowned and drank away.

"Was it really right to give up Alza to save our village?" Austin wondered, looking into his cup of ale, and drank it down in one gulp.

"Well…the reason was because, you know- we thought she was clumsy and useless. Ironic how we need her now, right?" Derek said to Austin, and Jack sighed. "Alza…looked sad but looked as if she didn't regret her choice."

~Flash Back~

"_Guys, guys, wait up!" She called, and the three of them stopped, and she tripped, falling flat on her face, and they groaned, but she got to her feet and went over to them. "What are you guys doing?" She asked, smiling._

"_We're storing food for when the Demon comes back." Austin said, running a hand through his mahogany hair. "I hear they want to offer someone to the demon to make him go away- like they used to offer virgins to dragons that were attacking villages, back in the day?" Derek looked at him and Alza blinked, Jack glancing at the others, before snorting,_

"_Who would they offer up? With such a tight-nit community here, everyone loves everyone." Jack said, standing up from throwing a package of grain into the cellar of their home. "Hey- what do you guys think? Who should be offered up?" Alza raised her hand._

"_I know!" Alza said, and Jack pointed to her and she lowered her hand, "I think…I should be offered up." She smiled happily, "Then- everyone will be happier, because I'm a burden, right?"_

~End of Flash back~

"I miss her optimism…she looks so hurt now." Derek said sadly, and Austin and Jack nodded. "We'll find her and save her, ok? Don't worry about it." Austin told Jack, who took another swig of his drink. "Who said we would stop looking?" Jack asked and his brothers grinned, "To victory over the demon who has taken our princess!" Jack said, and they clashed mugs, "AYE!"

~O~O~O~

She lay on pillows, and was silent, as the Demon ordered his minions around, looking at the floor. "_**Now get out! I want some time alone with my woman."**_ She shivered. That translated to something she didn't like. The doors shut and he sat down next to her in his humanoid form, _**"Are you comfortable, my dear?"**_ He asked her, and she looked at him, and he laid against the pillows next to her, _**"Why do you not smile for me?" **_She looked down,

"I'm sorry, de- husband; I just…don't have the energy." She said, and he blinked, changing to his real looks and length. "I'm so tired."

"_**You're always 'tired'." **_He pointed out in his naturally raspy voice- it was like rubbing sandpaper against sandpaper. _**"You flinch when I come close, wince when I touch you, and brush me aside with the idea that sleep is more important." **_She looked away guiltily. She did all of those things- no need to lie, and now she felt bad about it. He reached over to her and took a strand of her hand into his claws, bringing it to his face and nuzzling it. She had never heard of Demons who were romantic, she had only heard of them taking virgin maidens and eating their hearts. They'd suck out the beauty from their victims and add their flesh to their own skin, before using their bodies as their own and their bones for their bread. She feared him more than she feared death. _**"Is something the matter?" **_He asked her, and she shook her head, and he released her hair, watching as it floated down to lay with the rest of her hair. He took the hem of the dress she wore into his palm, tattered and ripped. _**"Take this off, its ratty and dirty." **_He said, making a move to take them off, but she put a hand on his, looking at him,

"Please don't…" She begged, "I…It's the only thing I have left of my village. My mother made it for me. I'll change into something else, but I'll keep this around…" He groaned, releasing the dress hem,

"_**Then change." **_He told her, and she nodded, getting up and going over to the door, opening it as he lay there, waiting.

"Um…e-excuse me…" She squeaked, and the two guards outside their door looked at her. "Do you know where my wardrobe is?"

"Yess." They answered, "Shall we get your sssomething?"

"Could you get me something that I can sleep in?" She asked and they nodded, one of them leaving and she shut the door, going back over and sitting in front of the demon. He reached out and offered his hand to her, and she looked at it for a while, before hesitantly placing her hand into it, and the long fingers tenderly wrapped around her hand which was so small compared to his, and he guided her over. The guard opened the door and laid the requested cloth in front of her, and left. She leaned forward and grabbed the clothes, going to the bathroom and changing before coming back. She wore a red dress with a wrap around, and he helped her over like he had before, and she lay down with him.

"_**You look very good in that dress." **_He told her, and she didn't respond.

"When are you going to kill me?" She asked and he looked at her with shock.

"_**Kill you?" **_He chuckled, _**"What gives you the idea I'm going to kill you?"**_

"You're not going to take my flesh for yours or eat my heart?" She asked, and he shook his head in a 'no'. "…I was told you would do that…" He wrapped her up in one of his wings and she shuddered.

"_**I will not heart your heart, I will not take your body, won't take your flesh at my own, I won't take your beauty, and I certainly won't make your bones into bread." **_He told her, correcting all the false tales. The demon pulled her over and ran the tips of its claws through her hair as she started crying, as he slowly rubbed her back with his free hand.

"I want to go home! I want to go home so badly! I miss everyone…" She sobbed and he continued to rub her back.

"_**There, there, my sweet, it's alright. They don't miss you, but I'm here for you." **_He told her and she kept crying,

"I'm so afraid of you! You're going to kill me!" She cried and the Demon kissed her forehead.

"_**Oh, I'm not going to kill you, my dear, I just want you to be happy." **_He told her, brushing some hair out of her face. _**"I'll protect you from the world and its cruel judgment, just stay here. Now sleep. You're so tired." **_She sniffed and laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, falling asleep. He kissed her cheek, lying back on the pillows, pulling out a blanket and wrapping her up in it, as well as his wings.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bliss of the Dark

Chapter 2

"Have you located Alza, Jack?" They asked, and Jack looked towards some mountains,

"I believe so, but we're not sure. Of course, we'll find out." Jack replied calmly, "Alright, just bring her back safely." He hung up the phone and joined his brothers, "You ready Jack?" Derek asked, tying back his sandy blonde hair, and Jack nodded, "Then let's go already." Jack caught up with them and they left.

~O~O~O~

Alza looked out the window, sighing. _**"Something the matter, my dear?" **_She looked up, the Demon setting its hands on the balcony, leaning over her, the tip of his hair brushing against her shoulder, making her shiver. He sat down, his wings wrapping around him as he looked over her to watch the sun rise, _**"What do you see? I see only the sun rising."**_

"I see the sun rising and…all of the beautiful colors that the world is made up of." She responded, and he arched his long neck to look at her, and she was smiling gently. "It's so pretty." He was pleasant. "I wish I could go and get some more clothes."

"_**The clothes I give to you do not make you happy?" **_He asked and she looked up,

"I love the clothes you bring me, I do! It's just that- they took me in- so I wanted to thank them." He chuckled at her answer,

"_**Such a kind heart you have. They sent you to the slaughter, treated you like dirt, and cursed you under their breath, yet you still wish to be kind?" **_He said, and leaned down, brushing all of her hair over her shoulder, _**"Today, I will take you back to your village, but the only people you may touch are the people who have raised you." **_He told her, and she looked at him,

"Then I would have to hug everyone."

"_**Wise answer, but it was not a question, it was a statement. We will go for your clothes and then we will leave." **_She looked wounded, but nodded and looked down. He wrapped a hand around her, pulling her back and she whimpered helplessly as the Demon shrunk down and kissed her on the cheek. _**"When you change, we will leave."**_ This form's voice was a low grumble but, she hated to admit it, but it held a sexy tone. She left to go put something on and he awaited her return. Too quiet…she was too quiet. Hopefully, this act will help him greatly and he smirked to himself as she came back, _**"Ready?"**_ She nodded and he wrapped her up in his cloak and there was a whirlwind before he was in the air, flying towards the village.

~O~O~O~

The Demon landed on the edge of the town and changed to his some-what humanoid form, and his cape wrapped around him tightly, and he placed a shawl around her shoulders- but she stepped forward as he went to set it down, and he looked at her with a questioning look, as she blushed, "It's still…so beautiful… in the fall." She murmured, and he went over to her and wrapped the shawl around her as she shivered and averted her gaze, "T-Thank you."

"_**I admire how you still use manners, even when afraid." **_He said and she looked ashamed, _**"I hope that someday you will not be afraid to be around me. Where are your parents, child?"**_ She froze, looking forward and he looked forward two. A woman in a country dress with an apron had paused, hanging laundry on a clothes line, her dark hair in a messy bun. A man in a blue shirt and brown pants with matching suspenders had stopped chopping wood, his axe resting on the tree stump that he had just chopped two pieces of wood over.

"A…Alza?" the Woman murmured, slowly pulling her hands away from the laundry, and turning to them. "I-Is that you?" Alza smiled gently, and the Woman smiled happily, turning to the man, "Gregory! Gregory, its Alza! She's back!" The Man lifted the axe and its blade dug its teeth into the wood stump, as he wipe his hands on his pants and walked over to the woman, wiping the sweat from the morning work, on his arm sleeve.

"Minnie, don't be silly, you're seeing things-" He started to say and saw her too, blinking in surprise. "My God- Well I'll be damned, I see her too." The Demon was silent, and Alza went over to them, and they tenderly hugged her, crying out apologies when they realized she wasn't an illusion. The Demon gently reminded her that they had come only for clothes. Alza frowned and the Demon stood his ground, watching as her parents led her away. She reached back as the Demon contemplated on burning the village, but she grabbed some of his cloak and pulled him with her and he followed. The Demon stayed quiet and silent, letting her do as she pleased, and when it came to around eleven o'clock, he stood up,

"_**We should return now. I like being home before midnight." **_He said and she looked sad, but collected some things, kissed her parents, and they were off. The Demon wasted no time and they arrived at the balcony to his bedroom at 11:59. He shut the window doors and locked them, along with all the windows and doors. She grew afraid as he closed the curtains as well, and yawned loudly. He changed clothes and snuggled up in the pillows. She requested a change of clothes and lay down not to far from him. Usually he'd pull her over and forcibly snuggle with her.

Tonight, he did nothing of the sort. His back was to her, and he was already wrapped up in a blanket. Alza was happy but… "D- Husband…?" He looked at her over his shoulder. "I'm cold…" He turned to her, smiling gently and wrapped her in the blanket, closing his eyes, "Are you- mad at me?"

"_**Of course not, wife, I just wonder how you can stand seeing people who threw you away. I'd just set them on fire."**_ He told her bluntly, untied and in his humanoid form, he turned to lay on his back, looking at her, and touching her cheek, making her wince slightly, _**"You're so beautiful…I always wonder why they gave you to me." **_She blushed and covered her face with some of the blanket, he scooted closer and laid his head on her chest, making sure his horns stayed out of the way. He listened to her heart beat in her chest- the 'lub-dub' of its valves opening and closing as they sent blood to the rest of her body and gave oxygen to the blood coming back to the heart. _**"Hm…" **_He closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. She eventually stopped shivering long enough to fall asleep as well.

~O~O~O~

"She was in the Village!" Jack demanded, his brothers looking over at him, "When! Where?" Derek was calm and composed as always, and Lionel was flirting with some barmaids, always having been trigger-happy and a ladies man. Jack nodded and hung up the phone. "What happened?" Lionel asked, and Jack sighed,

"The Demon took Alza to the Village yesterday and they left sometime after the sun went down. Sounds like Alza got some fresh clothes from them and the Demon got pissed." Jack told him, and they nodded,

"The Demon killed her family?" Derek asked and Jack shook his head, "Interesting that he didn't." Derek commented, standing up and finishing his drink, loading his crossbow and looking at Jack over his shoulder, "Shall we go?" Lionel got to his feet and wished the ladies a good day, pulling on a pair of gloves, smirking, "I'm ready." Lionel announced, and Jack groaned, slinging a huge cross he carried, over his shoulder and onto his back, walking forward, "Alright, let's get this over with." Jack added, and the three of them exited the tavern.

~O~O~O~

She stood there, at the entrance to the spring-like bathtub, in the Demon's castle. He smiled at her warmly, _**"Good morning, darling. Care for a early soak?" **_He offered friendly, and she shivered, stepping back, wanting to run so badly, but she was dirty and needed to bathe. The Demon flinched, and slowly moved as far away from her as he could, then offered once more, _**"Would you like to share the bath with me?"**_ She looked at him shyly, then the water. Demon, bath, demon, bath, demon, bath, demon, BATH. She put a foot in the water, before slipping in, and hid in a corner, before taking her towel off and folding it neatly, placing it on the bath's edge. _**"I know it may be rather… awkward, but may I wash your back?"**_ She looked at him unsurely, and he kept the distance in place, waiting patiently. She looked away and down, grabbing some soap and began to wash herself, _**"Is that a 'no', my dear?"**_

"P…please wash my back after I've washed the rest of my body…" She said and he nodded, as she continued to wash herself. The Demon washed as well and did not request the same service from her, using his tail to do so, and then washed his tail and his horns. He slowly went over to her and came up behind her, making her shiver, and he slowly began to scrub her back. She stayed still as he did so, and he put some shampoo in her hair and washed her hair, massaging her scalp, and she stopped shivering, tilting her head back slightly, towards the Demon, surprising even him. He scooped up some water in his hands and let it fall over her head, splashing and her hair went straight, washing the shampoo out, and she conditioned it herself, sinking below the surface of the water and surfaced after a minute or two. The Demon kept his distance, respecting the fact that she disliked him to the utmost degree. "Um…" He looked at her, and she glanced at him, "I-Is it possible- for me to get some type of underwear? Now that I think about it, I don't have any…" The Demon blinked.

Could it be! She was relying on him to get her under garments? HAZA! _**"I'm sure I can find something suitable for you, my dear. I'll use your old ones so I know what to get." **_He responded, and got out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist and vanished out the door, and she hugged herself. What was she supposed to do until he got back?

~O~O~O~

The Demon shrieked in agony and turned to dust and Jake set his cross down on the ground with a loud thud, "Hah, hah," Lionel panted, "H-How much further?"

"Well, I say a couple more stories of these beasties." Derek said emotionlessly, dropping his cigarette, and crushing it under his heel, "Remember- hold back a little so we have strength for the Big Guy." The others nodded, and they ran up the spiral staircase, Jack grunting, and slammed the cross in front of him, making the demons hesitate, as his brothers attacked.

"These guys are shrimp!"

"They may be, Lionel, but they're just strong enough to slow us down." Derek commented, and tripped one. And it fell before Derek stepped on its head, applied pressure, and its skull burst under his foot. "Let's try and get rid of them quickly."

~O~O~O~

The Demon looked towards the door, stopping, "H…Husband?" He softened, and continued to do Alza's hair, having coaxed her into it, after going and getting her underwear.

"_**What is it, my darling?" **_He asked, finishing her hair and adding the last touch to her hair by adding a clip, and withdrawing, leaning down, _**"I'm done now- do you like it?"**_ she nodded, and he put a necklace on her neck, _**"You look like a princess, my dear."**_ She blushed, and stood up, wearing an evening dress, and opened the doors out of the room, and exited, the Demon at her heels as she found a huge, spiral staircase with a railing. She looked over the railing and blinked.

"Who's that?" She asked and the Demon looked over the railing at someone running up the stairs, and his demons crippling to the ground and blood spewed. The Demon grabbed her and pulled her back into the room, shutting the doors hastily, "Husband?"

"_**That's a Head-Hunter, my darling." **_He said, changing into his real form, grabbing her hand and the doors burst open as they were on the balcony, and a gun was pointed to the Demon, and he covered Alza turning her away from the Head-Hunter. _**"Ace…"**_

"Hey. Looks like you stole another girl, eh?" They said, wearing a cowboy hat of worn leather and a large sheath to a sword.

"_**She was given to me by a Village. I'm taking her as my bride."**_

"Right, right, now prepare to die, Beelzebub." The man said and the Demon threw her out the window as he was shot, jumping out and catching Alza before flying off. "Shit…Outta range." The Head-hunter muttered, putting down his gun and taking his cigarette out f his mouth, exhaling smoke, "CAN'T RUN FOREVER, BEEZLEBUB! GOTTA SETTLE DOWN SOME TIME TO MAKE KIDS!" Alza clung to the Demon and he shot up into the clouds, vanishing from sight, as the Jack and his brothers entered the room, panting.

"Where is she!" Jack thundered, and the hunter turned around, slinging the gun over his shoulder.

"Not here- isn't that obvious?" he said, "I'm Ace- a head-hunter for Demons."

~O~ Some where deep within the snowy mountains ~O~

He landed on the edge of the mouth of a cave, high above the ground, setting her down. Alza touched down on the ground gently, and shivered violently, "I-Its cold…" He wrapped her in a thick blanket as a response to this. The blanket seemed to be made of some kind of animal fur. A smaller demon appeared, down the inclined that led deeper into the mountain.

"Welcome home, Master." It greeted, and he ignored the words, leading Alza past the demon,

"_**Start a fire immediately- I want the cold to stay outside, not hassle my bride."**_ The Demon ordered and the others bowed and go to making a fire, as he led Alza down a forked path that went 6 ways, and too the center-right route to a pair of large red doors.

"So- your name is Beelzebub? Like- the fallen angel?" She asked and he glanced back at her, before pushing open the doors with a grunt,

"_**I suppose, if you care to look at it like that."**_ He answered, and she looked at him, entering the Egyptian-styled room with a tub in the middle, in the ground.

"Is that why your wings are all battered and your skin is black?" She asked curiously, and he gestured to the bath tub,

"_**Bath first, please."**_ She nodded and shivered when she took off her clothes and got in the tub, a purple oil jug next to it the tub. The same purple jug in all the other places he had taken her to- it was bubble bath. She grabbed it and poured some in the hot water, shivering in pleasure from the warm water. _**"My wings are battle-worn, and I don't like my black skin but being cast out of Heaven, I was placed with many…alterations…to my original form."**_ He answered, taking off his own and opening a large oak wardrobe to the right wall of the room, the back wall holding a large bed, the left holding rows upon rows- maybe even hundreds- of candles. Similar to those that you would find in a holy church to send a wish to a loved one.

"What type of place is this?" Alza asked and he slipped into a strange, foreign robe, untying his braid and letting his long black hair fall over his back.

"_**This is…my 1**__**st**__** home. No Head Hunter has ever gotten in here. You'll be safe, my dear."**_ He told her, and she looked over at him, as he turned and left through front doors they had entered in. _**"I will find you some clothes. Until I do, please, help yourself to my closet."**_ She stared at him as he left and she frowned, looking down, as the doors shut. She lathered her skin with the body wash looking away as she did so. She wasn't going to be leaving soon…but it wasn't all bad. Even though he was, technically, a Demon and evil, he was nice to her. Alza wondered about Jack, as Beelzebub returned, setting her new clothes on the bed_**. "Do you…ever wish to leave?"**_ He asked her and she blinked.

"…I don't know. You treat me so kindly…" He walked over, and she splashed some water on her exposed skin, before she covered her chest up with her arms, as he put his hands on the sides of her arms, breathing seductively in her ear,

"_**Will you leave me, Alza?"**_ He asked and she shivered violently, despite the warm water. _**"Will you share this barren land with me?"**_ She blushed heavily.

"I-I don't know…" She gasped, as he blew on her neck, making her shudder. His teeth turned into sharp daggers, and his eyes turned dark blue

"_**You belong to me, Alza. I won't let anyone else have you."**_**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

The Bliss of the Darkness

Chapter 3

"So that girl he took with him was a friend of yours?" Ace asked, exhaling smoke from his nostrils with minimal force, "And your Village offered her up to him to get him to stop?"

"Yes." Jack confirmed all of them in a room at a table in the back of a Tavern. Ace pulled out his lit cigar and blew out more smoke. "You got to him first- can you maybe tell us more about what we're up against?" Ace rummaged around the inside of his vest,

"First off, y'all are out of your league. That's a High-class Demon who follows the Ancient Demon Code." Ace said, pulling out a small, worn, leather-covered note book, and sliding it to Jack. "He goes by several names and he's called several things- I like calling him Beelzebub. Now- he's higher up on the food chain than he says and you can hold an intellectual conversation with him, unlike some other Demons." He inhaled more from his Cigar, "Commandment #5: You will not be ungrateful for anything that is given to you.' A commandment from the Ancient Code he follows- it's followed by 'Every event upon you or others, is a reminder of what you are and that you are a discarded sheep by your Higher Power.'" Ace exhaled slowly, "Your Village made the 1st stupid move of offering someone to him. He probably was just circling around looking for some food, killed a sheep or two, and you just give him your friend. If you give a Demon a girl, they get full of themselves and think they're awesome, and make more villages give over more girls and pick the prettiest one. Beelzebub took your friend, following the foresaid Commandments, and left. You gave her to him, taking her back is stupid."

"Then what do we do!" Jack demanded and his brothers were calm,

"Well, you can try hunting him- but my Locater sphere just blew up in my face- for the 1st time in 30 years of following him. Yours did too, so we have to rough it on finding him. I only know one way to get him to give back anything." Ace said and Jack blinked in interest, "You have to offer something of equal value as a prize in a match against him." Ace leaned back in his chair, "I don't know if that will work this time though- you gave him a human."

"So- he'll kill Alza?"

"I'm not sure, but he seems to put her out of harms way 1st and take the damage, so he'll probably keep her alive as long as he's interested in her." Ace answered, and Derek glanced at Lionel, who glanced back, as Jack narrowed his eyes.

~O~O~O~

"You don't have to do this…" Alza said weakly, as he blew on her bare neck and she shivered, "Mm!"

"_**I won't have any of that now, Darling. I'm not hurting you, am I?" **_He asked and she blushed, as he ran his fingers through her hair, _**"Your hair is soft as well as your skin."**_ He said, kissing the nape of her neck and she shivered once more, _**"Don't move- you'll ruin it." **_He tormented, blowing on her neck once more as he continued what he was doing and she put her hands over her mouth to not move or say anything, and he pulled his hands back, giving her a hand mirror, _**"I'm done. Here, tell me how I did." **_She looked in the mirror and blushed heavily, as the red wig he had given her, was put up in a 'Marie Antoinette' hair style. _**"Does it please you?" **_He asked, and she looked at him,

"It's very beautiful but…I like my own hair." She said and the grin he held, vanished into a discouraged frown, his hair over his eyes,

"_**You don't like it?" **_He asked once more and she took the wig off,

"I love it and you did an excellent job but I like my real hair better. Can you do something with my real hair?" she asked and he looked at her, then her short hair, and back at her, repeating this for a while as he opened and closed his mouth.

"_**I am unsure- I have not worked on short hair before." **_He admitted, and she smiled,

"That's ok. I'll do it tomorrow, it's already so late." She said, looking out a very small, round window, before yawning and Beelzebub pulled back the covers for her to slip in first. He tucked her in, and she looked at him questioningly,

"_**I must inform the other demons to make sure to go on patrol. It will take but a moment, and then I'll return. Try to go to sleep." **_Beelzebub suggested, and left the room, but by the time she opened her mouth to say something, the door had been quietly pulled shut. Alza lay in the bed, against the pillows. This was the first time she had actually been alone- without him being in the room somewhere in the shadows- since she had been taken from the village. She was cold in the covers that were supposed to provide her warmth…why did it seem like they were taking forever to do so? She curled up in a ball and tried to fall asleep- but couldn't. Eventually, Beelzebub returned and she looked up, _**"You're still awake? You need your rest, my dear."**_ Alza looked down and he went over, removing his shirt and slipped in the bed, _**"I see. I'm here now, don't worry." **_He told her, kissing her forehead softly and lying down next to her on his side, pulling her over. She closed her eyes,

"Is there anything I can call you aside from 'Beelzebub'? It seems like such a harsh name." She said and he shrugged. "Husband?"

"_**Call me whatever you wish. If it's you then I don't mind."**_ He answered, closing his eyes, his hand on her hip, as she used his left arm as a pillow, before she fell asleep.

~O~O~O~

"I'm out of tricks- I used my last one to find him in the last place." Ace admitted and Jack sighed,

"Us too. So…What's her going to do to her?"

"Who, Beelzebub and your friend?" Ace asked, and looked up in thought, "Hm…I'm not sure. We should try to head to the Valleys, though, he may be under ground. He likes the cold." Ace said, pulling on the reigns of his tall, black Clydesdale horse. "Come on, ol' gal, we're going down." The horse snorted and tossed its head before making its way to a fork in the rode, the others following. Claudia knew the way well from being the Hunter's faithful steed, and immediately took a right, towards the mountains. Jack and his brothers had a hard time convincing their steeds to follow Claudia, but fear hit them before the bravery could. Claudia looked back at them and snorted over the childishness and kept on going. The path became narrow and winded around the cliff edges of mountains, scaring the young horses, but Claudia went about them nimbly and with easy. "Steady, Claudia, we don't want to lose them." Claudia tossed her hair and snorted, stopping and looking back at the other horses and letting out a stern neigh, and continued on. "Claudia, you're such a sweet gal." Claudia neighed a sigh and continued on.

~O~O~O~

She came up behind Beelzebub, and looked over his shoulder as he gazed into a large, crystal ball, bigger than a globe. He seemed deep in thought as he looking into the crystal, wearing a simple, loose, long-sleeved shirt and pants. His brows were knitted with some concern, but he said nothing aside from mumbling a bit here and there. "Husband?" She asked quietly, and he looked at her. There were flowers in her hair and it was still damp from her bath, the smell of coconut and almond oils warmed him inside, and her eyes held some compassion. "What are you looking at?"

"_**I'm looking at how lovely you are." **_He answered, dismissing the crystal ball and reached for her as she blushed, and he lightly touched her cheek, the white dress he had given her fit her well. White was her 'color'. He stood, _**"You look so beautiful, Alza. You are, but let me add something to your apparel." **_He said and went over to his own wardrobe and pulled something out- a dark purple sash. Beelzebub went over to her and wrapped it around her waist and tucked it in, before withdrawing, _**"Like I thought. Purple is the color of Royalty and the Great Pharaohs in Egypt, you know." **_She blushed, and he went back to the crystal ball, and she sat on the edge of the bed.

"H…Beelzebub?" Alza called and he looked at her, "I…um…well…want to get to know you better…" He raised an eyebrow, "Physically." She added, and a dark blush burned his ash-colored cheeks, and he looked away for a moment.

"_**Are you sure? Now that you've said it you can't take it back, Alza." **_He warned her, and she nodded, as he looked at her, _**"Then disrobe."**_ He ordered as he stood and threw a cloak over the crystal ball while she shakily untied the sash. He put a hand on her shaking hands and she looked up at him, _**"You are not ready, my darling. Another time, perhaps…sometime later." **_He suggested gently, as her legs were shaking,

"N…P-Please…" She looked down and he blinked in surprise, "I…I want to get to know you." 

"_**The joining of flesh is nothing more and nothing less. We can converse with one another-" **_"N-No!" Beelzebub looked at her, frowning slightly, as she folded her clothes neatly to her left and covered herself with her arms- both covering her bare chest as she pushed her legs tightly together. "Please…" _**"Such a change in attitude. You will be with me for a long time, but this can always wait if you're not ready…" **_She looked at him and he sighed, _**"I will do this for you- not for myself." **_He told her before he kissed her gently, and she shivered. He picked her up and kissed her with affection, and carried her somewhere. She was too pulled into the sensation of his surprisingly soft lips, despite him being a demonic- fallen angel- thing. Suddenly, he let her go and she gasped in surprise before something warm engulfed her and sucked the air out of her lungs. She surfaced and gasped, looking at him, as he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. _**"I will not force you into anything you don't want to do."**_ He repeated, and got in the bath he had dropped her in, stripping himself of his clothes and she blushed from the steam. He let his hair completely down; it seems to grow longer and longer each day, as it now floated softly on the water. He took her hands and pressed them against his chest, _**"You may touch me as much as you want, and I will keep my hands to myself." **_He told her sincerely, and she blushed a little darker, looking at his chest, as he released her hands.

Her fingers roamed his chest with care, learning every rock-solid crease in his abs; etching every detail permanently in her brain, what was under her wandering fingers. There was a level of roughness- with a soft edge- to his sculpted chest. He worked out enough to probably just stay in shape, over the years; or he had been blessed with such a perfect anatomy. It said in the bible, that Lucifer was once an Angel, before he was exiled. Maybe Beelzebub had a likeness? His shoulders were broad and his arms were long enough to provide her shelter and strong enough to shield her from harm. His hands had long, devilish nails that were completely black in color; not because of dirt and grime, but because they were that way. The fingers were long and elegant, and his palms held calluses here and there from unknown sources. He had, what the villagers would call, 'Blacksmith's hands'. She scrubbed some soap on his hands and washed them in the warm water, and almost instantaneously, his callused hands became soft. She ran the tips of her fingers over his strong collar bone, noticing he had as many strengthened muscles as there were muscles to be strengthened. The obliques on his sides were tight and firm as were his biceps and deltoids. His skin had got then softer and she noticed he changed since they had 1st met. He one has ashen skin that was as cracked as it was dark, but it was now reddish-grey in color. His once twisted and spiraled horns were not straight- as if some godly force had uncurled them to their straight length now- and were shorter. There were the color of mother-of-pearl, and were ribbed, but even so, they shined like a pearl and were glossy as well as smooth.

Even something as little as a touch made her feel insignificant and out of place compared to him. Beelzebub looked at her silently, and she stood there, her hands on his horns, before she removed them. "Are you…going to touch me as well?"

"…_**There is more touching than actually touching someone, just like there's more to seeing than actually seeing."**_ Beelzebub responded, _**"If it's a fair trade to you then I don't mind, my dear." **_She stared at him, and then flushed in embarrassment, as he chuckled deeply, "_**Oh, but you're too cute to just touch, my darling. I'm afraid I might just eat you up." **_Beelzebub smirked and playfully snapped his teeth together, making her giggle. She took his hand anyways and put it to the center of her chest, as a gesture for him to go ahead and do the same to her. He hesitated greatly, before he slid his hands across her shoulders, taking care that his claws didn't touch her skin as his fingers did. He brushed some of her hair behind her ear, and kisses her forehead. Shampoo was applied to her hair and he assisted in helping her get as clean as possible. _**"My pretty dear, you're much too young for me to indulge with. When you get a little older, then you can try again." **_Alza sighed in defeat and nodded, accepting this. She didn't want to be here- but she didn't want to leave him either. When they were done, He picked out a night gown for her to wear and she picked out something thin for him to wear to bed. Beelzebub, once again, requested that she go to sleep first, and vanished out the door. He arrived later and slipped in the bed beside her, turning on his side so that his back was to her. She snuggled up to him, her hands on his back, as she used his long hair for a blanket. _**"Are you awake, Little One?"**_

Alza opened her eyes slightly, "I had trouble sleeping." She admitted shyly, and he sat up, looking at her, and she now lay across his stomach.

"_**I see." **_He said at first, and looked somewhat uneasy. _**"Alza- Your Village gave you to me as an offering to stay away as I was just passing by. I have been hunted for thousands of years, and this is the 1**__**st**__** time I've had a companion." **_She looked at him innocently, and he sighed, _**"If you ever with to go home, I will take you back." **_She stared at him, _**"My keeping you here, to myself, is an act of my conceitedness and selfishness."**_

"Hey." She interrupted, "Let's just sleep…please." She said and laid down, and he kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear that made her blush, before lying down beside her and she snuggled up to him for sleep. Beelzebub sighed and laid his head on hers, running his fingers through her short orangish-red hair.

~O~O~O~

"Lionel, Jack, and Derek, huh?" ace said and chewed on a piece of jerky. "None of you look alike- you must have foreign blood, huh?"

"Yes- our grandparents were foreign and it seems to have been passed down to us." Jack answered, "It seems I got the German brown hair and dark green eyes." Jack smiled and Derek grunted,

"I got the black-hair and ice blue eyes." Derek voiced and Lionel smiled charmingly, "I got the platinum hair and the blue eyes too. Our mother called us 'America, Japan, and Germany.' Like the actual Countries." Lionel smirked and Ace nodded.

"Good name-I think I'll call you guys that now." Ace smirked and they flinched, aside from Derek. "I see the resemblance. Derek is Japan, Jack is Germany, and Lionel should be dubbed 'Sweden' instead for his flirty actions." Ace suggested and they all nodded. Lionel glared at them all,

"I-It's not funny! All women are beautiful and should be treasured and appreciated." Lionel said dreamily, and Jack shoved him playfully, "At least my heart isn't that of a Killer- like Derek," Derek show him a yakuza-like-look, "Or focused on being righteous like Jack." Jack wrinkled his nose. "Fuck you, brother." Lionel's brothers said to him and they all laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

The Bliss of the Darkness

Chapter 4

(Part 1)

Beelzebub was gone, one again, when she awoke. Alza sighed, glancing to her left, one hand covering her with the bed sheets. She set a foot on the cold granite floor, and shivered, as it had absorbed nothing but the cold outside. She walked over to the window, looking outside of it. It was freezing cold outside and someone had left the window open. She pushed it closed and locked it. Alza crossed the room and bathed, coming out in fresh clothes, a maid in the room, making the bed. Maids swarmed in and cleaned every part she had just used and everything else. She used this chance to slip out of the room in her slippers and shimmied past the maids, who were too focused on cleaning, to notice that she had gotten out. Ever since she had been given to Beelzebub, the maids made sure she didn't even lift a finger, and that she didn't leave the room. Several other demons glanced up, and eyed her suspiciously and with confusion, as if they didn't know who she was. As she ran past them, they realized who she was.

"It's the Master's woman!" "She's not supposed to leave the room, right?" "Yeah- get her!" Alza found a door and opened it, closing it behind her, stalling them, as she continued to run down the path that Beelzebub had taken her down- but got lost at a large cave that spanned out to 10 other tunnels. She looked around, panting heavily. Where…Which one! Something called her down the one that was three from the far right, and she went with it, going down the tunnel and pressing herself into a cranny in the wall, big enough for her. The demons ran past her and she pretended she was stone. She heard them yelling, clear as day, a couple meters from her hiding place- arguing and bickering, before a roar shook the entire place.

"Y-Your lordship!" One of the Demons exclaimed, and she blushed faintly. Beelzebub? "W-We didn't know you'd be here so soon..."

"_**What are you idiots doing out here? You're supposed to make sure Alza is safe."**_ Beelzebub's voice said sternly,

"B-But she got out-!"

"_**She is not confined to my room in anyway."**_ Beelzebub told them, _**"How dare you think otherwise. She has free roam in any of my domains."**_

"Yes, Lord, but," One of the monsters said back,

"_**I will NOT accept your pathetic excuses!"**_ He boomed, and even Alza flinched, _**"Do you not realize how close she was to going outside? I'm hardly sure if it's safe for her to go to far, and I want to make sure it is! Get out of my sight, all of you!"**_ The demons fled the opposite way, and Beelzebub past her hiding spot, cloaked in a long, Vampire-like garment, before he stopped, _**"…I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, Alza. I just want to make sure you're safe as well as happy."**_ He said quietly, and looked at her, offering her his hand, _**"Will you come out?"**_ Alza blushed and took his hand, and he helped her out. _**"Come, I wish to show you something." **_He, himself, led her out of the hide out, as far as the first room, before wrapping her in a thick, heavy cape. It was heavier than she was. He pushed open the door, and she walked out, stopping, as he closed the door. He hastily pulled up his hood, and wrapped any exposed skin in black, as the sun rose over the mountains, and she knelt in the snow, hiding himself.

The sun was rising slowly over the snowy white summits of the mountain range, and Alza gasped, watching in complete awe, as colors erupted across the clouds. The entire spectrum of colors had been painted by the Gods across the sky. Beelzebub turned it head to the west, "It's so beautiful." Alza sighed, and he pulled back into the cave, as she looked at him. "Oh…is it the sun?"

"_**Indeed. I can't be out in it any longer, my darling. Forgive me." **_Beelzebub said, taking solace in the hidden shadows of the cave. _**"There is a small band of people who are looking for you…do you wish for me to take you to them?" **_She turned around,

"Are you sure?"

"_**My spies patrol far and wide in my name. One of them was at a tavern the three boys and the Head Hunter were at, and over heard them." **_Beelzebub told her, hunching over more,

"Would you take me to them, Husband? Even if I go with them, would you take me?" She asked, hands clasped, and he nodded without hesitation.

"_**I would." **_He answered deftly, and she went over to him, hugging him, _**"Do you desire a lighter coat? I know I gave you such a heavy one." **_She shook her head, and he went outside, changing.

His limbs no longer looked as if his skin had been merely pulled over his bones, but they held meat on them. His skin had become a hue or two redder, and his horns grew out as he changed. More muscles had been produces in placed like his bowed legs that held sharp tips, and his back to hold up his large, bat-like wings, but his silvery hair was still long and in a single braid over his shoulder. Beelzebub opened his wing, and she stepped over and took shelter, as he lowered it, before launching himself into the sky.

~O~O~O~

"We're completely lost the trail!" Jack growled, and Lionel nodded. Ace leaned his head back,

"Aye, but you've failed to realize there never was a trail, young'n." Ace said, gesturing to the sky, Claudia neighing, "Stand your ground, boys, it's the Big Man." Beelzebub landed just in front of the only exit there was to the small valley they were in now, and changed into his humanoid form, "'Ey there, Beelzebub." The Demon looked at Ace, bowing slightly,

"_**Good after noon." **_He said simply, the brothers dismounting. _**"You seem to be confused…you can't get over this mountain range without wings, or climbing gear."**_ He told them, as the brothers aimed their weapons at him, _**"I'm not here to fight you, I am merely transport." **_He lifted his right arm, cloak over his arm- and an orangish-red haired girl stepped out from under his cloak.

"J…Jack? Derek? Lionel!" She exclaimed, as he lowered his cloak, and pulled back into a small cranny in one of the mountain walls. She turned to Beelzebub, and tried to get into the cranny, "I…I don't…" She reached for him, but he stayed out of reach.

"_**Go with them, Alza. Be a good girl and go with your friends." **_He told her, Jack and Derek gently coaxing her to their horses, and helping her onto one, the pathway out, open. They ran off, as Alza stared back, watching as he stepped in front of Ace.

"Letting her go? That's a first." Ace mused, and Beelzebub sighed.

"_**She desires what I refuse to give her, thus, she is unhappy. She wants to return to people who hate her. I will let her taste the bitterness of reality, and if she ever tires of it, if she ever cries out for an escape, then I will bring her back into the dream world I have introduced to her."**_

"You are one sick, manipulative bastard, Beelzebub. I can see why you were cast from heaven." Ace smirked, Beelzebub lowering his gaze. "I can see though, that you're only doing this for one reason…"

"_**Now that she is gone, and out of the way," **_Beezlebub put his arms out and looked at Ace, _**"No longer will I have regrets about this decision, and no longer shall I run." **_Ace chuckled and flicked his cigarette butt into the snow, pulling out a cross bow. He aimed for Beezlebub's head, and the Grand Demon simply closed his eyes, as Ace pulled the trigger.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

The Bliss of the Darkness

Chapter 4

Part 2

"Look over here, Demon Wench!" "Satan's whore!" "Demon concubine!" Alza kept her head down, the edges of her hair blackened by flames as angry as the words behind thrown at her, as she lay against the wood cross she had been tied to. Her wrist tied out and her ankles tied together, blood coming from a variety of wounds upon her now bruised flesh. Jack came and cut her down, even as more rocks were thrown at her. They took her back into their house,

"I…I just went out for groceries." Alza murmured, "They clubbed me over the head…My own parents…"

She had been in her own village for a few months now. 3 or 4. She had forgotten, and gone mostly numb during the recent months. She washed herself in the water, and Derek bandaged her up. When they fell asleep, she grabbed a lantern and her shawl, and went to her parent's home, and knocked on the door. Her mother opened it.

"Oh…it's you. What do you want?"

"I just want to come home." Alza said pitifully, "That's all I want." Her Mother scowled,

"The only reason we welcomed you back, was because your Demon was here. Now that he's not, we don't have to be nice to you. So get lost, demon bitch." Her mother snarled icily, and slammed the door in her face, so hard and so abrupt; it blew out the candle of her lantern. Alza dropped the lantern, and ran. Away from the house, away from the village. Until her feet bled and she tripped and fell on her face against the forest floor.

She sobbed loudly, happy no one could hear her, as she pulled herself against a tree to sit. Alza hugged her knees to her chest as she wailed and moaned. "B-Beelzebub, Beelzebub." She sobbed, until she stopped crying, the sounds of the night comforting her. She closed her eyes, unable to go anywhere because of her damaged feet and lower legs, the decision to sleep here for the night wasn't really a choice she could choose to make or not. She kept her eyes closed, and eventually, fell asleep. Lionel found her in the night and carried her home, broken lantern and all, setting her in bed.

When she woke up, it was the same thing all over again. Going to the market for food, people refusing to sell it to her because she was the concubine of the Devil, being stones almost to death, and going home to cry and sleep. She missed him. She missed Beelzebub. She had called for him repeatedly, but even though he promised he's come to her, he hadn't shown up a single time. She missed him.

He never hit her or raised his voice against her. All the places he had taken her to were to keep her safe- even though they were continuously relocating, never staying longer than a few days in one place. He made sure she had the best possible accommodations (aside from the 3rd to last place with the moth-bitten rug). But that place, he used his wings to wrap her.

"Stay here today." Derek said, the next day following, as the brothers left to go get the food. She sat in a rocking hair, wrapped in a thin shawl. She slept in the chair, gently rocking back and forth. A brick flew through the window and crashed through the leg of the rocking chair, causing the left side of it to snap and Alza to fall to the floor. Alza whimpered and hid in the basement, where there wasn't a single window, and only a light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Once more, she cried to herself. Eventually, the brothers returned, Jack taking the broken rocking chair to the back to fix, as Lionel and Derek made dinner. "You'll sleep with us tonight, Alza. The villagers don't seem to concerned when you're around us- only when you're alone. Sorry this keeps happening," Lionel said, and she shook her head,

"I deserve it. There's no place in this world for me…being Satan's concubine and all." Alza said sadly, and the brothers watched as she sulked to the master bedroom of their 2 room house.

That night, she refused to eat, and she slept in the middle of all of the brothers. An eerie wind wailed outside the window. Alza sat up in her knee-length night gown of white cotton, a little bow on the top above her sternum; the strips that held it up were ruffled. She stared at the window, quiet, a shadow flickering outside of the window. She a soft whimper, she climbed over Lionel who moaned in an erotic way in his sleep, as she set her feet on the cold wood floor. Walking across the log cabin room to the window, she hesitantly unlocked it and opened the window, looking outside.

_**Alza…**_

"B…Beelzebub?" She questioned with disbelief, before putting her hands on the window sill and climbing out. She shivered from the cold of the night and the fresh dew of the grass. Alza turned for a lantern,

_**Don't…come to me…**_

An orb of gentle, white light appeared in the forest, not too far away. She grabbed her thin shawl, wrapping it around her, and went towards it. It slowly led her through the darkness, to a small clearing of flowers. Beelzebub was sitting amongst them, and he looked up at her, long silver hair in its single braid. She sniffed, running over to him and tackling him to the ground, as he caught her. He groaned, but smiled, standing up with her arms around his neck,

"Beelzebub-" She sniffed, tears at the corners of her eyes, and slowly rolling down her cheeks, hugging him closer. "Husband." She sobbed, as he hugged her tightly, despite the pain her bruises gave her. "I called for you." He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. Beelzebub stroked her hair, staring at something beyond her. "Take me back." He looked down at her silently. "Take me back to live with you." He kissed her lips gently and she kissed back.

His wings slowly rose into the sky, lengthening and eclipsing the moon, as the brothers realized she was gone from her room. Beelzebub hugged her to him, and she clung to him tightly, as when the brothers got there, they met only a flurry of petals. As if some winged creature had just shot into the night.


End file.
